


亲爱的你哥来了，救我！

by Fayland



Series: 我们的小Helga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Translation, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: Thor打算拜访他的中庭朋友，他会对他的新发现有什么反应呢？感谢beta 小叶子





	亲爱的你哥来了，救我！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitch me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413998) by [NCSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP). 



 

 

 

 

“Stark？”

 

Thor的嗓门响彻整个Stark大厦，但是大厦主人并没有出现。

 

 

“Stark？你在吗？”Thor又试着呼叫了一次。他已经好几周没能见到他的中庭朋友了，介于那家伙总是消耗远远多过他的小个子身体能处理的酒精，Thor渐渐开始担心起来。

 

这诚挚的担忧正式他今天决定拜访的原因，而寂静的大厦并没有减轻他的担忧。

 

“Stark？你还活着吗？”

 

他发自内心的害怕会一不小心踩到他朋友毫无意识的身体，但是一个醉酒的亿万富翁不该有这么干净的地板。

 

“Stark先生不在这里，先生。”

 

Thor差点被吓出心脏病，紧接着他认出了那个藏在大厦墙壁中间的声音。他觉得自己永远都不会习惯中庭的科技。

 

“所以你可以……呃……告诉我他在哪里吗？麻烦了。”过了一会儿他提出了请求，不是很确定置身于墙壁中的魔法存在是否对礼貌有什么要求。不过Frigga确实将他养成了一个迷人的王子，所以他用了他妈妈几个世纪前对他的教育。

 

“他在Malibu的别墅，先生。”

 

好吧，如果Stark能够成功旅行那么长的距离，那么他应该没事，虽然那个别墅同时也代表了更多的酒精储备。

 

“他什么时候离开的？”

 

“十天之前，先生。”

 

这绝对有必要去查看一下了。假设Stark安全无忧健康平安那么至少Thor有机会在他的别墅私人沙滩上好好放松放松。Stark或许还会给他介绍几个总是在他身边挥散不去的美女也说不定。

 

“多谢，魔法存在。”

 

Thor走到屋顶，使用了他常用的旅行方式，Mjolnir，前往亿万富翁的度假别墅。

 

当他降落在那奢华居所的后院时，温暖的阳光亲吻着他的皮肤，督促着他立刻脱去他的斗篷。天知道Stark会不会有能塞下他的中庭服饰。

 

神衹四处观察了一下看看能不能找到他的朋友，然后往一扇飘着白色窗帘的窗户所在的露台走去。

 

Thor这次并没有呼喊他朋友的名字，他想要给他一个惊喜！

然而当他来到门廊下时他注意到Stark并不是独自一人在度假。

 

白色的藤条扶手椅上坐着什么人，黑色的长发散落在藤条椅背上。

 

“ _嗯，她大概是他朋友。_ ”Thor猜测着，不过在确认她身份之前他得先找到Stark。

 

“很抱歉打扰您，尊贵的夫人，您是否可以告知我Stark所在之处？”

 

一双十分熟悉的绿眼睛望向了他。

 

Thor差点一天中第二次心梗发作。

 

“L……Loki？” 他不可置信地发问。

 

“你他妈为什么会在这里？”

 

“我……我……”Thor不知道该如何回应。为什么Loki会在这里！在Stark的度假屋？难道他抓住了那个中庭人？囚禁了他？Stark落在Loki手中后还能存活吗？为什么Loki并没有在欣赏他囚徒的痛苦？

 

Thor的大脑塞满了成千上万的问题，一个问题比一个更令人惊恐。

 

他将注意力集中在他弟弟手上的东西。那是什么奇怪的折磨工具？

 

“那是……”

Loki手上拿着的东西看起来一点也不吓人，他只是很普通的一只手用中指和拇指捏着一根针，另一只手则捏着一块布料，布料与针被一根绿色的棉线连接在一起。

 

Loki在缝制什么吗？

 

更详细的审视让Thor意识到那块布料是一件小小的短袖上衣。简直堪称迷你。

 

即使对Stark而言也太小了。

 

说到衣服，为什么Loki穿着一件宽大的绿色短袖？他一向更偏好勾勒他身材每一根线条的贴身衣物，Malibu闷热的天气并不足以解释这个偏好的变化。

 

“既然你看起来如此自傲于再次强调你全阿斯加德最长的反射弧，我再问你一遍：你为什么会在这里？”

 

“我……我在找Stark？你对他做了什么？”

 

然而Loki并没有机会对那个过分合理的控诉表示不满，因为对话中所提到的中庭人不知从哪里冒了出来，冲到了Loki身边，他的头发甚至还湿漉漉得往下滴水。当看到有人出现在门廊上接近他的北欧神时，他直接从他的私人海湾里冲刺了过来。

 

当他发现那仅仅是另一个北欧神时他松了一口气。然而紧接着随着他意识到那是Loki的哥哥，雷霆之神时，他迅速萎靡了下去。他认真考虑了一下是否应该冲回海里然后直接游去欧洲。

 

“哦，Stark。你来了。你没事吧？我弟弟对你做了什么？”

 

任何其他状况下，Tony会开始滔滔不绝长篇大论，然而他现在仅仅在担忧他的头被砸烂在墙壁上的可能性。

 

“我都不知道你为什么要问他。”Loki表示不屑。

 

“为什么？因为我了解你，我太了解你了。Loki，当我看见你单独跟什么人在一起时我第一反应都是去查看他们的安康。”

 

Loki仅仅回以一个白眼，然后喝了口他的冰镇柠檬水。

 

“不能更好了，谢谢关心。”Tony强迫自己露出一个微笑，琢磨自己有多少时间跳进一套盔甲然后试图活下来。

 

“那么Loki在这里做什么？”

 

“看风景？”Tony希望那听起来像个玩笑，可惜这更像变成一个疑问。

 

Loki摇了摇头，继续绣完那件小衣服上的如尼字母。

 

“Loki？”

 

“是，哥哥？”他甚至都没有抬眼。

 

“你他妈在干什么？”

 

“我觉得他在筑巢。”以防万一Tony往后退了两步。

 

“筑巢？”

 

“Stark，你是个蠢货。”

 

“我不是。”

 

“那你就干脆点告诉他。”

 

“告诉我什么？”

 

“你真觉得告诉他我能安全脱身？”

 

“你起头的。”

 

“我？”

 

“ _筑巢。_ ” Loki模仿了他的腔调。

 

“告诉我什么？”Thor再次询问。

 

“就好像你精致可爱的迷你绣品还不够清楚地说明一切一样。”

 

“对他来说不够清楚。”

 

“哦，是嘛。你可得负责在他完事后把我缝起来。”Tony讽刺地反驳道。

 

“他蠢到一加一等于二都做不到。”

 

“你们到底在说什么？”Thor表达了自己的疑惑。

 

“看到了吗？”Loki重新埋头于他的作品，开始绣制下一个字母。

 

“为什么你们两个争执起来了？”

 

“你告诉他，Lokes。我会开始跟你哥保持距离。比如隔开一两块大陆板块什么的。所以麻烦你尽可能解释得繁琐一些。”

 

“滚开，不然他会是你最小的麻烦了。”

 

“嘿！”Thor不得不拍手来挣得他们的注意力，这声音总算足够响让他们把注意力集中在了他身上。“麻烦把我也加入对话里！”

 

“嗯……”Tony绕着扶手椅转圈然后勇敢地躲在了Loki身后。

 

“北欧神在上，Tony，他不会把你头咬下来的。”Loki鄙夷道。

 

“Stark，你是我的朋友，为什么我会想要伤害你？”

 

“麻烦你待会儿也能记住这点。”他紧张地笑起来。

 

Thor不得不转向他最后的希望，“Loki？你愿意告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

 

“不，”他邪恶地微笑起来，“我觉得现况实在是太有趣了。”

 

“你就是想看我去死，对不对？”Tony在他摇摇欲坠的庇护下抱怨。

 

“没错，绝对是这样。”他无意识地轻抚自己的小腹。

 

Thor简直到了人生中茫然的顶点。他还没从发现他弟弟在这儿的惊吓中恢复过来。

 

“Tony，快点告诉他。别再闹了。”

 

到底为什么Loki会和他站在一边？Thor苦思冥想。

 

“再一次，到底要告诉我什么？”

 

“哦，没什么重要的。”Tony耸了耸肩。

 

“ _没什么重要的？_ ” Loki回头盯着他。

 

“不不不，我绝对不是那个意思！”Tony试图挽回失误，尽管他十分畏惧Thor，相比对于洛基的怒火，那简直不算什么。

 

“你们闹够了吗？”

 

“还有四个月。如果你想等的话。”

 

Thor盯着他好几秒种，然后他终于把一加上了一：Loki呆在这里，Loki脸上放松的表情，那件他耗费心力绣制的小衣服，脸色苍白、躲在椅子后面的Stark……

 

“你怀孕了！”他惊呼起来。

 

当金发神衹向他走来时，Tony已经准备转身逃跑了。

 

“恭喜你！”

 

Thor的拥抱几乎折断了他的骨头，令他呼吸不能。Stark预想了他各种反应，除了这一种。

 

Tony所不知道的是Thor热切期待一个人形的侄子或者侄女很久了。而这整件事可以让Loki转移一部分他的注意力则更是大大的加分点！有孩子的话起码有好几年Thor不用一天到晚试图阻止他弟弟入侵什么界域了。

 

当Thor转身打算给他的弟弟同样的拥抱时Loki已经明智地挪开了。

 

“你感觉怎么样？为什么不坐下来？这里会不会太热了？你也许应该呆在屋里。哦，也许你是因为新鲜空气对宝宝更好所以呆在外面。是的是的，你决定应该让孩子多呼吸新鲜空气。这里，来，坐这里来。”Thor趁Loki因为身体里成长的小家伙儿而并不如平常那么灵活，捉住了他让他再次在扶手椅里坐下。“我能帮什么忙吗？”

 

“离我远点儿。”

 

“这一点也不好笑。你要不要再来一杯你在喝的那饮料？Stark，哪儿有更多？也许我应该开始叫你Tony了，毕竟我们是一家人了。”他笑道，用可以折断一两根骨头的力道拍着中庭人的肩膀。“我会再弄点儿饮料，从厨房什么的地方，我会问仆人在哪里的。”

 

当雷霆之神消失在房子里，去寻找他所说的厨房和并不存在的仆人时，Tony转到椅子前方面对Loki，“他脑子坏了吗？”他轻声问。

 

“他有过脑子？”

 

“Loki，他给了我一个 _拥抱_ 。”

 

“所以？”

 

“我以为他会杀了我！”

 

“你搞错了。又一次。”

 

“举例我……无所谓了，现在那不是重点。Loki，你怀了孩子，然后你的过度保护的充满占有欲的哥哥并没有对我用他的锤子。”

 

“你难道不高兴你活下来了？”

 

“如果你打算一直这么说话的话，不。”

 

Loki没有回答，他只是讥笑了一下然后用他奇迹一般还捏在手里的针戳了Stark。

 

“嘿！”Tony放声大笑，试图从他所在的白色围栏上和Loki打闹。然而当他终于抓住Loki的手腕并把他拉向自己时，他突然双脚离地了。

 

“对他小心点儿。”Thor把他放在了旁边的扶手椅上，清澈的双眼里充满了不赞同。

 

“我可对他做过更不小心的事情。”Tony脱口而出。然后他立刻在神衹沉下来的脸色中后悔莫及。

 

好吧，也许现在他真的该准备逃跑了。

 

END

 

 

这篇还有个续篇。

作者其他的小短篇 也很可爱！欢迎去看去留言！


End file.
